Set Me Free
by ellaturner1234
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot Let Go. Au story. ScottXRogue
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to my one-shot Let Go. **

**So Scott isn't aware that he dreams of Jean and doesn't know he says her name in his sleep. He used to be able to remember his dreams, but then when he and Rogue got together, he started to forget them. I'm sorry if Scott is out of character, he most likely is, but he has to be for this story. **

Scott stood on the balcony outside his room, looking out at the stars. The wind blowing through his hair. It was almost too cool for just boxers and a white beater but he didn't go inside, he'd just brave it. The sky was black and cloudless. The full moon was out. Scott halfheartedly smiled. It was nights like these that he would come out and think. Just gaze up at the night sky and think about anything and everything. Or he would reminisce the good old days or just reminisce. Now, he remembered when the times he would wake up in the middle of the night, the same time every night 11:43, and notice Marie missing from bed. No matter how many times this happened, whenever he didn't feel her by his side, his heart would start pounding and a million scenarios would run through his head, all involving her and Magneto, until he heard her sigh from the balcony. His heart rate would return to normal and his mind would be at ease. She was safe on the balcony... She seemed to always be out there at night. Why, he didn't know. Maybe thinking. She never told him she went out there and he never asked. He would just go back to sleep and in the morning she would be in bed, in his arms.

He gripped the railing until his knuckles turned white and the railing edge seemed to slice into the palms of his hands. He turned his gaze towards the ground, three words echoing in his head. _She had_ _left._

This morning he had woken up, her side of the bed cold, and her things gone. Everything that had been hers she had taken with. Her clothes in their dresser, her shoes in their closet, her shampoo and toothbrush from the bathroom, her makeup, but...the gold locket he had given her four months ago for a birthday present was resting on the dresser. The picture of him still inside, their engraved names searing in the palm of his hand. She had promised to always wear that and she had until now. It made him wonder what had made her go. What had made her leave something so special. Had it been him? But then what had he done to make her leave...

Oh and did he mention it was quiet. That's what he hated the most. Her laughter was gone. Her southern accent no longer filled his ears and he hated it. It was quiet in their room. The sound that he had gotten used to for the past year, had disappeared. But the silence...it meant she was really gone. Because when they were together, they were always talking, always laughing, sometimes even arguing...but there was never silence. Some sort of sound always filled the air. Unless they were sleeping of course. But this silence made him hurt. And that hurt made him realize that he may just love Marie. But even so, he couldn't cry.

A part of him had died when it had come to light that Jean was sleeping with Logan. His Jean was gone. Logan had taken her from him. Scott and Jean wouldn't get married like he had planned. They wouldn't move out of the Academy and start their own family. That future was destroyed when his Jean slept with another man. And it was Logan for crying out loud. So his life started falling apart. Then she died...and he had never felt as much pain as he had when they told him she was dead. He had cried. He had never done that before. He felt as if his heart was gone and a black hole had taken its place. He couldn't sleep, her face was there each time his eyes closed. He couldn't eat, his stomach wouldn't keep anything down. He was a mess. No one had ever seen him like this. He was always the grounded one in the group. Calm, cool, and collected. So Profession Xavier ordered the others to cheer him up. Make him want to live again. What a fine job they had done. Each had ...well...to put it nicely. Sucked. The gestures had been nice but they hadn't succeeded. Until Marie. She took it upon herself to do what the other x-men couldn't. Now she was gone too but he wasn't crying. He felt, honestly, like an asshole.

He loosened his grip on the railing and took a deep breath. The night air filling his nostrils...Suddenly he heard laughter. His head whipped towards the origin of the sound. His eyes instantly became accustomed to the black, and he instantly spotted three figures sitting on a bench in the garden below. Three girls. Outside. In the middle of the night. In the garden. Laughing. He would've gone down and said something to them, told them to come inside, that it was too late to be out... but it reminded him that he hadn't left their...his...room since last night. He was too ashamed to go downstairs and face everyone. They were bound to know by now. Marie had left him. Just like Jean had. Someone would have seen Marie sneak away in the night, and then spread the news around the school. It would go like wildfire. Kids here needed something to talk about, something to gossip about. They were teenagers. And what better talk than Scott's love life and that he can't seem to hold a woman's attention for long. History has repeated itself. Another woman Scott loved, left him. And once again, he hadn't even been expecting it.

He knew he should be looking out looking Marie... If he loved her, he would be. Maybe tomorrow he would finally go downstairs and face the whispers and sympathetic looks. Maybe tomorrow he would go out on his bike and search. Maybe tomorrow he would wake up and this would be a dream. Maybe tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story, Rogue can control her mutation. She can turn it on and off. I know that she is most likely out of character but she has to be. **

On the other side of town, Rogue sat in the back of a small, family owned diner, her hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. She couldn't bring herself to drink it. She needed to, her eyes would droop every so often and she couldn't seem to stop yawning, but she couldn't lift her arms. They felt like dead weights. Her head was the worst. The migraine she had gotten made her want to crawl into a hole and die. She had taken some advil earlier but it hadn't helped. She was guessing the cause of the migraine was all the crying she had done.

She'd been staring out the window for a good twenty minutes, only taking her eyes off the view when a waitress would check on her. She'd been sitting in this booth for forty five minutes. Her waitress would stop by every so often and ask if she needed to call someone to come pick Rogue up. A parent, a sibling, a boyfriend. Rogue would bitterly smile and shake her head, then stare at the steam coming out of her coffee or out the window. The waitress would stare at her in worry but then sigh and leave. She'd mutter something about how it doesn't seem right for someone that young to be out here, alone, at this time of night. Rogue's heart would sink..._alone..._ Scott. She swallowed back a lump in her throat and shook her head. No. She couldn't think about him. She left for a reason. To forget him and start a new life.

She glanced outside to the almost vacant parking lot. A silver Honda, a red Toyota, a red Jeep, and a blue Sedan sat visible in the parking lot. But in the back, underneath a willow, sat a blue, 2004 Mazda RX-8. It was out of place. Plus it was stolen.

She grimaced, a small amount of guilt seeping in. It wasn't exactly hers. It was more like the teams car. A car everyone used and shared. Mostly used on missions, but if you asked the Professor nicely, you could get away with using it for other things. Rogue had never driven it before. Usually Scott, Logan, or Storm drove it. They didn't trust her with it. They never said that but they didn't have to. She didn't have a license, but that didn't mean she wasn't qualified to drive a car. She knew how to. Her mama had taught her before...

She hadn't asked the Professor if she could borrow it. He would ask why and she would have to tell him she was leaving. If she lied he would know, he would just read her mind. There was also the big chance he would just say 'hell no'. Instead, Rogue just took the sleek, blue car. Went into the garage, stole the keys hanging up by the door, and drove out of the mansion. It was that easy. She could be on the other side of the country by now, but she was in a diner on the other side of town.

Rogue let out a deep breath and turned her gaze back to the coffee mug. She should leave soon. She couldn't stay in this diner all night. Where she would go, was a mystery. She hadn't exactly been thinking of a destination when she left. But she had to go somewhere.

Rogue's ears suddenly picked up a conversation. "I'm sorry, who is it you're looking for again?" Rogue glanced up from her mug to see her waitress talking to a woman. A woman who must have just come in moments ago. All Rogue could see was her back...and her fiery red hair.

The woman answered, "I'm looking for a girl named Rogue. Early twenties, brown hair with a white streak-." Her waitress glanced behind the woman and met Rogue's eyes. Rogue's eyes shot down. The woman must have looked around and seen Rogue because she heard a, "Oh. Nevermind." _Please go away please go away please go away. _Rogue shrunk down in the booth, trying to disappear.

She heard heels clicking on the tile floor, the sound getting closer, and then it stopped. Rogue knew the woman was standing right beside her. She glanced up and her mouth fell open. The woman with the fiery red hair smiled slightly and Rogue immediately tore her gaze away and stared at the warm coffee in her hand again. This couldn't be _her_. Maybe Rogue was just seeing things . Maybe- "Mind if I sit here?" That feminine voice sent a chill up her spine. The woman sounded just like _her. _It was all too weird and familiar for Rogue's liking. Rogue swallowed before glancing up. "S-sure." Her southern voice stuttered. The woman smiled, oh that smile, and sat down in the booth, directly in front of her. There was a silence until the woman leaned forward, "You look like you've seen a ghost." She winked and leaned back, folding her arms, and Rogue realized she had never been more afraid in her life.

Rogue straightened up and glanced up at the woman, her heart racing. "Who are you and how do you know who I am?" This couldn't be her. It was impossible.

The woman simply smiled, "Rogue, don't go asking questions you already know the answers to."

And suddenly she knew. She knew without a doubt who the woman in front of her was. Impossible as it was... Then she wished she hadn't left Scott. She hadn't left the mansion. She wanted to be anywhere else but here. Anywhere else but in front of the woman who she had come to hate with every fiber of her being. Who had destroyed her life. Rogue suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Jean Grey was back.

**Jean Grey will also be way out of character but that's just how it will be in this story. I'm making her the bad guy. Bad girl. Whatever. I never liked her in the movies so she's going to be the bad one in my story.**

**When I mean 'Jean Grey was back' I mean Logan killed her in the X-Men The Last Stand, but Magneto with his new power I have just given him, brought her back to life. Whether she is still with Magneto and his mutants or if they went separate ways...They went separate ways. The Phoenix no longer lives in Jean so Magneto dumps her. She is on her own now. **


	3. Author's Note

Ok readers, no this isn't a chapter just a long author's note I think you should read. I was reading back through the last two chapters (and the one-shot Let Go) when I realized that I probably needed to clarify a few things. Yes, this is an AU story so I am changing things up a bit. Some details of this story will be similar to the ones in the movie (like Jean being engaged to Scott and dying, Rogue controlling her mutation, and other stuff...) but for the most part this will be nothing like the movie.

P.s. I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the story (or in the summary) but this story takes place a year after X-Men: The Last Stand.

Now, I am going to explain some things in this story you should probably know about, I should've done this earlier but I forgot :( So here are the five things, the five major things in my opinion, I needed to clarify.

Rogue's mutation. In X-Men: The Last Stand she takes the cure and is able to touch Bobby, skin-to-skin. In Set Me Free chapter two I said that she still has her mutation, she can just turn it on and off. Rogue in this story, after X-Men: The Last Stand, took the cure but it didn't completely cure her mutation. The cure she took just made her mutation dormant which she can use if she wants (but she hasn't in a while bc there's really been no need).

Scott's glasses. Ok maybe this isn't a major thing to me but it really bugged me when I realized I never mentioned them. I haven't mentioned the use of his glasses _at all _but that doesn't mean that he doesn't need them because he can see...it just means that I haven't mentioned them because I'm not sure why. But he definitely still sees everything in red, still has that optic blast, and still needs those attractive goggles glasses whatever he wears to see. He's still Cyclops.

Now onto Jean. I mentioned before that I'm not the biggest fan of her. I'm not. I don't like the actress and I don't like the character. In Set Me Free, Jean will 97% of the time be a bitch because _I just don't like her. _There will be in that 3% ,though, small moments where she's actually nice...but it will be fleeting and she will go back to being a bitch. If you don't like it, don't read my story. Simple as that.

Logan. I absolutely adore him and I will admit I am somewhat of a Rogan fan so there may or may not be a little Rogan love in this story I haven't really decided yet. If there was, it would be wayy later in the story but I don't know if I will or not. Anyways, Logan in Set Me Free is currently away from the mansion, has been for the past year. But no worries, he will return. I mean with Jean Grey back, he has too right?

After Logan killed Jean, Magneto with this new found power I have given him, (in the movie he was given the cure but in this story that never happened), resurrected Jean after the x-men were long gone. Magneto believed the Phoenix no longer existed in Jean. He had no use for her so he sent her on her merry way, not thinking her a threat. Now, the Jean resurrected still has her telepathic powers, still physically looks the same, and still has that same charm that has people fawning over her... except for Rogue of course.

I'm sorry this is such a big author's note and you probably thought this new update was a chapter and were pissed when it wasn't.. but I just thought I should explain a thing or two and mention some things...But I promise that the next chap will be up within the next week!


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you're mad at me. I don't blame you really.." Jean tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the table top, the sound making Rogue's teeth clench. "I would be angry too if I were you." Jean gave Rogue a sly smirk. "I mean...after breaking Scott's heart, he still loves me. And I'm 'dead'." She paused before leaning forward and putting her chin in her hand. "You know, it really must _hurt. _Having him calling out my name in the middle of the night. Having him dream about me, still not gotten over me. It must _suck._" She leaned back into the booth, "I assume that's why you left."

Rogue froze, the temperature in the diner seeming to have dropped a couple degrees. How did she...how did she know that? Rogue hadn't told a soul about Scott's _problem_, about what had been keeping her up almost every night lately, and what had kept her pillow soaked with tears. She hadn't even told her best friend Jubilee, or Logan for that matter. Oh Logan, that was a completely different story. Kind of. Anyways Rogue had made sure that no one, _no one, _had seen her leave the mansion. Her escape had been fast but quiet. Granted, everyone was sure to know about her disappearance by now...

"How-..Oh." Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning, the woman was telepathic.

There was an awkward silence as Rogue tried to figure out how the woman in front of her...was well...in front of her. Jean meanwhile just sat there and let the other woman evaluate her, finding it somewhat funny that Rogue couldn't seem to grasp how she had come back.

"How are you doing tonight? Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" Rogue's heart skipped a beat as her waitress made a sudden appearance at their booth. Tammy, Rogue had to squint to read the rusted name tag on the blue stained apron, was gazing intently at Jean with a smile, a menu in her hand in case the once dead woman had suddenly developed an appetite. Rogue doubted that. Even before Jean had died she had barely eaten, too busy cheating on a fiance she didn't deserve and ruining everyone's lives. ...Why couldn't she have just stayed dead?

Jean cast a death glare Rogue's way, obviously having heard Rogue's opinion of her, before turning to Tammy with a smile so bright and fake it made Tammy's honest one falter. "No thank you, I already ate..." Tammy nodded, her brow furrowing, before casting a quick glance at Rogue (who could only stare at Jean in disbelief). Tammy opened her mouth to say something but quickly decided against it, only letting out a deep sigh and making her journey back to the kitchen.

As soon as Tammy was out of earshot, Jean swiveled her head back to Rogue, her eyes narrowed and her smile gone. "Let's make something clear, _Rogue." _She practically spat out her name, her eyes flashing...black? No, that had to be a trick of the lights or Rogue had to be seeing things. That couldn't be right. "Scott doesn't love you. You mean nothing to him. You mean nothing at all. With a flick of my wrist I could kill you, go back to the mansion, make up some bullshit story about my 'resurrection', and everyone would throw a party before things went back to normal. Normal as in Logan and Scott hopelessly in love with me again. Nobody would even notice your death because they would be too busy fawning over precious Jean Grey, back from the dead."

There was a short pause before Rogue's mouth slowly fell open, her brown eyes widening like saucers as Jean's words sunk in. She was speechless. Jean Grey had left her speechless. The other woman seemed to realize that as she sighed, her smirk giving way to innocence. "But I would never do that...because we're friends, aren't we Rogue?" _Friends? _"...Hmm, guess not. Anyways, here's what's _really_ going to happen. You're going to stay away from the mansion, pouting about the fact that the man you love is still in love with me. _I_ am going to return and just like before, in a matter of time everyone will be eating out of the palm of my hand. Especially Scott and Logan, I will make sure of that."

Rogue could feel her heart start to race and her blood pressure start to rise as panic swarmed through her veins. This couldn't happen. Not again. She would ruin everything. "No. You can't-"

"Oh but sweetie, yes I can." The other woman's gaze was almost...sympathetic. "You see, I'm_ Jean Grey_..and you're..._you..._You couldn't stop it before and you can't stop it now."

"But-but-..." Rogue stopped cold as she suddenly realized Jean was right. Looking back now, she _hadn't_ been able to stop Jean from cheating on Scott...She _hadn't_ been able to stop Jean from sleeping with Logan...she _hadn't_ been able to stop the whole mansion from thinking she was god's gift on earth. All she had done was sit back and watch everything unfold. All she had done was wait for, as the saying goes, the shit to hit the fan.

Rogue sat there, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, skin pale and heart pounding. The reactions of everyone at the mansion seeing Jean again flashed before her eyes...and it made her sick. Her hand flew to her mouth as her stomach churned.

All the students would be...ecstatic...that their idol was back from the dead. They wouldn't question why or how she had managed to come back, they wouldn't care all that mattered was the person they looked up to the most was back.

Xavier. Rogue wasn't really sure how he would take Jean being back. He would probably run some tests on her, ask some questions about what happened one year ago in Worthingtons Labs Facility and such...but that would be after the huge celebration of course. The X-Men might question her return but not for long.

Logan. He would be back. Word would get out that Jean Grey was alive and when it reached his ears...he would be back. He loved her so he would return. When he laid his eyes on her, he would make sure that nothing ever happened to her again. He would protect her even if it killed him (though that was impossible)...and he would make sure that she was his. If Rogue knew Logan, he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers again. He wouldn't settle for anything less than her man. That meant that Scott couldn't be in the picture...Speaking of Scott.

Rogue decided not to think about how Scott would react at the moment, though she already knew how he would react because it wasn't like she hadn't thought about this before. She knew what he would say when he saw her, knew how he would drop everything (including her) without a second thought and go running to his first love, and Rogue knew that Scott would forget that Jean cheated on him. That would be a thing in the past. Rogue knew Scott would do everything in his power to make Jean his again.

It would be Logan vs Scott, fighting for Jean's love.

Where would Rogue be you ask? Exactly where she had been the last time...in the background, unnoticed, watching helplessly at the chaos around her, except this time she would be slowly dying inside.

**(In case you didn't notice, I changed the Rating to M because of language and because of some stuff going down in later chapters ;****D )**

**I didn't know how to end this chapter but you can probably tell. I just really wanted to post this chapter so the ending isn't the greatest. Sorry :/ But please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jean scoffed, flicking her long, fiery hair behind her. "Oh come on, Rogue. Don't act like you didn't know this was coming." She crossed her legs and gazed around the small diner, grimacing in disgust when her brown eyes landed on a customer shoveling a burger into his mouth like it was the first meal he's had in days.

_What? _Rogue stared at Jean in disbelief, a small part of her suddenly wanting to laugh. Was she serious? "I never thought that you would come back...I believe what's_ dead_ should _stay_ dead." Jean clenched her teeth, the only sign that showed she had actually heard what Rogue had said, but Rogue's gaze never wavered.

Tammy then made a reappearance. The waitress's honest smile almost made Rogue want to smile herself but one look at the creature in front of her made her change her mind. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" Instead of pasting on another fake smile and saying no or just shaking her head, Jean decided to just give a quick glare at the waitress before turning her attention to her clear-coated nails. Tammy's smile once again dimmed but her cheery tone didn't change. "Alright well if you're done with this-" Tammy gestured to the untouched coffee in front of Rogue (she nodded) "-then I'll just take that out of the way and get you your check." She smiled brightly at Rogue, glancing at Jean quickly, before grabbing the coffee cup and walking back towards the kitchen.

Jean muttered something under her breath with a quick roll of her eyes before turning to Rogue. "Well, now I'm here. Very alive." She spread her hands and cocked an eyebrow. "And very much going to take what's rightfully mine." Rogue closed her eyes as the pounding in her head increased tenfold. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to have this conversation. She just wanted this to be a horrible dream. She wanted to wake up back at the mansion in Scott's arms. Oh god how she missed him...

"Oh no, Rogue. This isn't a dream. This is real. Very real." And Rogue really wished that Jean wasn't telepathic. She opened her eyes and glared at the other woman. "I hate you." Jean just grinned, tapping her manicured nails on the table top. Rogue suddenly had the urge to reach across and slap that grin off her flawless face. Jean, reading her mind, just grinned wider.

"Well, as fun as this has been...I have to go get your man back so wish me luck!" Jean made a move to slide out of the booth and it was then Rogue decided that she couldn't let Jean leave. She couldn't let Jean go back to the mansion. Her hand shot out and latched onto Jean's bare arm, stopping her.

"I can't let you go back to the mansion." Rogue couldn't let Logan and Scott see Jean. She couldn't let them know Jean Grey was alive.

Jean's eyes narrowed and Rogue quickly retracted her hand. "Oh really." Rogue nodded, but she wasn't sure she liked the tone in Jean's voice or the glint in Jean's eye. "And tell me Rogue, how you plan to stop me." There was a short silence as Rogue racked her brain trying to find an answer, seeing as she hadn't really gotten that far. But in reality Rogue knew that she couldn't stop Jean. She was just stalling the inevitable.

Jean cocked her head ever so slightly, "I figured." Rogue opened her mouth once more, to stall _again, _when Tammy returned with the check. After the waitress left and was out of earshot Rogue leaned forward, "I won't let you get away with this. Not this time." She wouldn't. She made a decision right then and there that even if she couldn't stop Jean from returning to the mansion, though she would try, she wouldn't let Jean get away with what she was planning to do. That was a promise.

Jean just laughed and Rogue couldn't lie, it set her nerves on edge.

**At the mansion sometime later**

"Oh my god!"

"She's back!"

"It's her it's really her!"

Scott stumbled out of his room, half asleep, in flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt annoyed that he was woken up at this hour. He suppressed a yawn as he looked around for the cause of the noise that had woken him up. He was greatly surprised to find most the student body wide awake and practically running to the the front of the mansion as if their life depended on it. That was a wake up call. He was about to pull a student aside and demand to know what was going on (was there a fire or something) when he noticed it. The anxious and almost _excited _expressions on the students' faces. Now if this was a drill or a real emergency, they wouldn't be happy about it. Especially if it was in the middle of the night.

To say he was baffled by now was an understatement.

But then right when he was going to search for Xavier and ask what was happening...demand some real answers. He heard it. He heard the name. _Her _name. He heard it and he would be lying if he said it hadn't affected him at all.

**At the front entrance of the mansion**

Rogue isn't really sure _how _they arrived at the Academy (it sounds strange but yes it's true) but she has the feeling she doesn't want to know. At least not right now. Yes, she should be very worried about how suddenly she can't remember the past hour or two or three...but honestly? That's not her biggest concern right now. She'll worry about that later. What is her biggest concern right now is the crowd of students surrounding Jean and her, and the smile on Jean's face that is almost disturbing.

She couldn't speak really, just stand there with no doubt horror etched in her features as she gazed at the students that so quickly accepted the fact that their leader was back from the dead...yet they were acting like she was some god. Go figure. But no questions were asked. None at all. The students just gathered around, big smiles on their innocent naive faces, and welcomed the bane of Rogue's existence back.

Rogue wanted to scream.

She also hadn't caught any sighting of the X-Men yet but she had no doubt that she would spot their familiar faces soon. Scott's included. She wasn't honestly looking forward to that. Why should she? Scott-...Oh speak of the devil. Her eyes locked on his pajama clad form, pushing his way through the crowd to the front, towards Jean. His eyes no doubt locked on her, not even seeing that Rogue was standing right next to her.

The students quieted, their excited conversations coming to an end as they realized what (excuse me) _who _had pushed through the crowd and was currently standing in front of Jean Grey. They quieted when they realized something big was about to happen. Well actually, something big was happening at this moment. Scott and Jean had been reunited (so to speak). Yet here was Rogue, the woman Scott was currently in a relationship with (well _was _in a relationship with)...Then suddenly the students drew in a deep breath as every single one realized that...Scott would now have to choose. Rogue or Jean.

Scott's mouth opened and closed a few times, no words coming out. No one could blame him really. It wasn't everyday you saw your dead ex-fiance but since it seemed he had been rendered speechless Jean took it upon herself to be the first one to break the silence. She locked eyes with Scott, ignoring the crowd and ignoring Rogue (who really expected no less). "I've missed you." Her eyes misted, oh she was such a good actress Rogue almost gagged.

Scott swallowed, his eyes taking in his ex-fiance before suddenly and (actually not surprisingly) pulling Jean into a hug. Jean immediately wrapped her arms around Scott as he whispered, his voice breaking,

into her hair, "God I missed you too. It hasn't been the same since you left." It almost sounded like...like he was on the verge of crying.

That did it for Rogue. That and the sly smirk Jean sent her way. She moved from her spot, pushing through the crowd (refusing to look the judgmental students in the face), and ignoring the calls of her best friend. She needed to be alone. She needed to think and that may or may not involve some tears.

**A/N Alright I have to admit this is definitely not my finest which you can most likely tell, but I hope you guys still like it. Also in this chapter there isn't a lot of Scott/Jean interaction (sorry!) but I promise the next chapter will be filled with it! Plus it will be written much better than this one I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Rogue said nothing, simply sniffled, as she picked at the grass beside her. Jubilee sighed and sat down beside her best friend under the big oak tree out in the gardens. "I'm sorry." She really was. Everyone saw how Scott had seemed to forget Rogue existed the minute he laid his eyes on Jean. It was heartbreaking. Everyone also saw Rogue leave, all knowing she was most likely going to a quiet place to cry.

Rogue stayed silent.

"You don't have to stay, you know. You don't have to stay and put yourself through this. Seeing...well you know who with you know who. You can leave. I'll even go with you! I've started to get bored here and some of the other students are soo annoying." That got Rogue's attention. Her brow furrowed and she chewed on her bottom lip. Jubilee continued, "Plus when Logan comes back, because we all know he will when he hears Jean's back, things will only get worse..."

And she was right. When Logan arrived, things would get so _so _much worse. Scott and Logan would once again be fighting for Jean's affections while Jean just sat back with a smile and Rogue stood in the shadows, her heart breaking. Again.

"Alright." Rogue's red rimmed eyes met Jubilee's concerned ones. "We'll leave tomorrow." Just as Jubilee was about to ask why tomorrow and not _now_, Rogue whispered, her voice full of sadness, "First I need to speak to Jean again."

'''''''

He answered on the fourth ring. Frankly, Jean was surprised he answered at all. She _was _using Scott's phone. "What do you want." It was gruff and annoyed and brought back a lot of warm feelings Jean had forgotten about.

"Hello Logan." Her smile was real, her voice warm. She would be lying if she said she never harbored real feelings towards this man. He made her feel...alive. Unlike Scott.

Silence. "...Jean?"

Jean couldn't help the giggle escape from her lips. He sounded so...so..._surprised. _And hopeful. It was too cute. "Yes, Logan." She tapped her nails on the kitchen counter top, keeping an eye out for a student or Scott. She couldn't let anyone know she was speaking to Logan. People would become suspicious. Especially Scott. He would _not _be happy if he found out she was using his phone to contact the man that he hated most. But how else would Logan hear of her return?

"Is it really you?"

Jean nodded, her nail tapping becoming more rapid. "Yes. I'm at the mansion. I just arrived." There was a short pause before Logan promised he'd be there soon. No questions asked. "Perfect." A smirk broke out on her face before she hung up. Things were going _exactly _as she planned.

''''''''

**One hour later**

"Logan's on his way back. Already. Supposedly Jean called him herself _on Scott's phone _to tell him the fantastic news of her resurrection. You can only imagine how Scott took that." Jubilee's eyes rolled skyward as she practically skipped into her room, Rogue slowly following. Rogue said nothing but from the look on her face Jubilee could tell she was anything but surprised.

Jubilee stopped at her closet, opening the doors to pull out a duffel bag. She needed to start packing. They _were _still leaving this place tomorrow. "So why do you need to speak to Jean? If I were you I would stay away from that whor-"

"Because. I just do." Rogue snapped. Jubilee rolled her eyes again. Whatever. She obviously wasn't going to tell her the real reason...

Silence filled the room as Jubilee started to transfer everything from her closet...to the small duffel bag on her bed. That is until raised voices made her freeze. "Is that.." She trailed off, her eyes darting to Rogue before she dropped the armful of clothes and sprinted into the hallway. Rogue not far behind. They followed the voices, noticing how they were both male and seemed to get angrier by the second, until they were face-to-face with a smug looking Jean and a pissed off Logan and Scott.

Logan and Scott seemed unaware of the attention they were drawing, only focused on ripping each others throats out. Jean was all too aware though and basked in the attention. When her green eyes landed on Rogue, her smirk widened and Rogue wanted to cry again. Especially when she finally paid attention to what Logan and Scott were yelling about.

Jean. Well really, what else would they be fighting about?

"What the hell is going on here?" Storm suddenly broke through the small crowd of students that had quickly manifested in a circle around the fighting men. A student nearest pointed to the two men that were still fighting. Storm stepped forward, about to break it up and fly off the handle at the men, when she finally realized that Logan was one of the men fighting. Her eyes darted to Jean, Rogue wondered if she heard about Jean calling Logan, before taking a deep breath and going in between Logan and Scott.

Both men quieted as they finally realized they had accumulated a crowd.

"Logan. Scott. Maybe we should talk about this-" her eyes once again darted to Jean "-in Xavier's office." It wasn't a question.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the response. Though a few dissatified groans errupted when Scott and Logan complied without argument. It wasn't until after all three of them left that the crowd slowly scattered, realizing the drama was over. Leaving Jean, Jubilee, and Rogue alone.

Jubilee, remembering what Rogue had said earlier about needing to speak to Jean, muttered, "I'll just get back to packing." She paused, casting a quick glance at Rogue, before slowly walking off.

As soon as Jubilee was out of earshot Rogue forced out, "Congratulations. You won." Her eyes filled with tears again and she silently cursed. She didn't want to cry in front of this woman.

Jean nodded, her eyes twinkling, a devilish grin on her face. "I did...didn't I." She rolled her eyes as a tear fell down the other woman's cheek. "I told you this would happen." She crossed her arms and eyed Rogue, wondering what Scott ever saw in her.

Rogue chuckled bitterly, "Yeah you did." She wiped the stray tear and took a deep breath. "Well I'm leaving tomorrow. I have no reason to stay. I just want to say goodbye Jean. And I hope someday Logan, Scott, Xavier, _everyone _sees you for who you really are." Rogue's features hardened and her fists clenched.

Jean cocked an eyebrow. "And what might that be? No actually I don't really care." Rogue glared at her, which was returned with a sly smirk, before heading off the in the direction of Jubilee's room.

**A/N: Ok I really hope you all can forgive me! I know this chapter is so very, very overdue! I honestly don't even have a good reason as to why it is...I know I said this chapter would be filled with Scott/Jean moments but as you can see that didn't happen. Maybe next chapter. **


End file.
